Sekiki
| jutsu = | weapons = Waba and Mobi Codex: Hikitorin }} Sekiki (祈禱師, lit. Exorcist Catapult, Alt. Ekushijuo) is an infamous Kunoichi hailing from the lands far to the West. Skilled in aspects foreign to Shinobi of this world, Sekiki has made her claim of stardom in the form of infamy and chaos. A wild child with a penchant for destruction, Sekiki wanders the Shinobi land, testing her skills against those she wishes to face; to steal as much information as she possibly can before returning to her homeland. Young, dubious, and cunning, Sekiki has revealed a mastery over the manipulation of , skirting across dimensions as if it were childs play, vanishing in and out of reality as easily as one breathe's the air, Sekiki earned herself the cherished moniker, Gototou (盗賊 , Cops and Robbers). Causing what mayhem she may, then vanishing without so much as a trace. With all these actions, Sekiki has earned herself a hefty international bounty of 5,000,000 Ryō, dead or alive. By creating as much damage as possible, Sekiki became a wrecking ball to the structure of the Shinobi System, stealing valuable information; secrets and spreading it to other nations like wildfire. Ruining missions of value, stealing all manner of prized possessions, sleeping with a Daimyo's daughter, and reversing street signs; Sekiki embodies the spirit of mischief, coining her a final title: Viryadanya (精進波羅蜜, Virtuous and Mischievous Buddha), a self proclaimed title. Appearance Personality Background Faraway Lands Breaking Reality For the Laughs Present Date Abilities Jutsu *'Winde Back': One of the many Space-Time techniques that Sekiki has chosen mastery over; an ability known to reverse her physiological and biological state of being to a set point. This ability allows Sekiki to effectively rewind her position in battle, and to degenerate wounds and afflictions upon her body. This Winde Back can be prepared ahead of time, having a delay before it takes place, allowing Sekiki to effectively be killed and 'return' from the grave, when in reality, she has merely reverted the damage taken, or reversed the location and the events that acted upon her body in those moments leading up to it. Acting as if they had never happened; Sekiki is feared for her ability to naturally warp reality wherever she goes, causing thousands of timelines to be created from a single use of this technique. :The technique was Sekiki's design to create a psuedo-form of immortality in order to maximize her effect on the current timeline. By each eventuality and each circumstance broken and mended back together, Sekiki has managed to create ripples across the present timeline and branching into several others. With a constant flux on her state of being, Sekiki's ability to hop around dimensions becomes something of a choice. Since she has a seed, or a previous presence in one timeline or another, Sekiki has managed to become capable of going to and fro as she pleases, taking her existence up in one timeline of many at will to escape harm or to seek out goals elsewhere. :This ability is capable of being used in a short duration between each use and each winde back is only capable of being abused varying on the amount of chakra placed into it. Usually each winde back has been witnessed to have rewind a person's location and their body's state of being back to around 20-0 seconds. These shifts in her space-time being gives her the potential to heal or fix her course of action to prevent her from making the same mistakes. :While the winde back seems to have some form of effect on her body, her mind seems to be shielded from having memories, allowing her to keep a databank of information stored and to ensure she doesn't fall into familiar traps. Things that are effecting her spirit also get washed off by the winde back, preventing hypnosis, Genjutsu, or other spiritual alterations to backtracking with her. *'Time Trigger': Known as a Time Trigger; the ability is reputed to be the on and off switch for the time wavelength that the world follows. An event known as a time trigger, is what allows Sekiki to become a formidable opponent to even the most tactile and most ferocious of opponents. These time triggers are put in place by her pistol shots or her hands, and are activated like booby traps in the material realm. Once activated, the time triggers are capable of having their time that flows through the space, slowed down or sped up, varying on their usage. The triggers can be activated upon immediate impact or contact. Over a short duration, the time trigger's detrimental slow down eventually leads to a sudden halt, causing that area to be afflicted with a firm grasp from a chronostasis. This same chronostasis can be induced with will-shaping, allowing the form of time corruption to expand. Or to consume, or to become a flowing essence, sweeping across the terrain in a swath. Aside from the stasis, the time can be sped up so quickly that whatever is caught in it is faced with the process that comes with time itself; erosion on an accelerated level. Speeding up abilities and their inner functions to such a degree that they dissipate as quickly as they form. To age bodies and nature to a point that their bones began to turn to dust, their bodies desiccate. Along the lines of chakra, the time rapidly consumes it and causes it's life force to burn out. Even to the likes of great and powerful Tailed Beasts, the Time Trigger becomes a force that rapidly corrodes it's spirit and causes it to lose it's bonding elements that keep it's soul and body together, vanishing in short time. *'Riftwalk': The ability to hop from one dimension to the next at will, Sekiki is able to dissipate in a blur of what can be described as static veiling her form. Once dissipating in under a second, Sekiki will bounce into another dimension, taking a few moments before she is recuperated enough to perform another bound through time and space. To a lesser degree, Sekiki is simply able to traverse through space itself in an instant that she desires, reappearing in the same veil of static at a set location. This takes considerably less energy and can be used without hesitation. *'Spirit Dissonance': *'Schrōdinger Code': A burden, a joy, or a curse; of which, all of these serve as an existential anchor. When she and her brother, Tamashi Kyanon, stole the Jewel of the West, an ancient treasure valued by it's nation, society, and religions of their country. The Jewel was as definition, a personification of existence emblazoned by the spiritual and physical powers of the world. Definable as the revelation of space and time; the concept of existentialism in the aspects of religious philosophy made reality. When this Jewel was taken from it's resting place in the lap of the temples of the West, it had very little time to hold together, since the conditions for it's survival as a physical manifestation flitted away. In turn, it's energy began to saturate the two that had stolen it; she and her brother. :The jewel's anchor vanished; and in turn, intertwined with the only two forces that were closest to it in order to embody it's law. The law of existentialism in the religious scope of the west, the Four Truths. These laws were attributed to that of the path of the Dukkha, the mysteries surrounding life. This anchor, this reality, these four mysteries wrapped around the very soul of Sekiki and her brother unbeknownst to them. And to them, the destruction of the gem was a hefty loss for them in net profits, for the spiritual revelation did not follow, merely the spiritual laws made manifest. :Having since become the anchors, Sekiki has not yet to realize the potential power that she houses nor has she direct control over it. A law, can not be bent, can not be expanded on. It simply - is. As an anchor of existence, an avatar of it's power, Sekiki is capable of existing in the future so long as she has existed in the past. A concept that can not be defeated by any normal method. The trait allows Sekiki to become one with space-time, and to warp reality around so that her spirit or body be snuffed away. If slain, Sekiki could continue to exist and without knowledge of the process; recreate a body for her soul to house, as an example. The power of the Jewel of the West was paramount; an immortal anchor, shackles that prevented the death of the spirit. "I think, therefore I am. I exist, therefore I shall continue to exist." So long as Sekiki believes in her own existence, and has the reinforcement of her entire life behind her, her mind can not be brought to doubt her anchor. :A concept, not so easily slain. By herself, or by others. Bukijutsu *'Blueprint': Shokijutsu Shokijutsu (鍾馗, lit. Demon Slaying Techniques) *'Demon Piercing Flow': *'Cleanse': *'Banish the Dark': Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Wanted Equipment Waba and Mobi Codex: Hikitorin Relationships Bounty Quotes Behind the Scenes *Sekiki's weapons, Waba and Mobi are technical pronunciations of the gaming terms Owned and Pwned, alternatively: Get Owned and Noob. *Sekiki's registration number is faked, and was initially a prank, having forged her identity and placed it in the registration books of major and minor villages as a joke. Secondly, the registration number 31137 is the ASCII term for elite. *While initially a joke character, Sekiki has earned herself a place on the Fanon as a wily, unruly young girl with a desire to spread as much anarchy as possible. Her toolkit is primarily stolen information, skills, or weaponry that she has since then, mastered for herself. Doing as a Kunoichi should; steal and utilize valuable assets. *Sekiki will be heavily inspired from the more positive attributes of the user. As well, Sekiki shares the birthdate with her user. Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Wanted Category:Characters